Natsuo Sagan
Personality Natsuo could be considered a general brat to the second degree. He speaks his mind quite often, and isn’t afraid to speak out if something irritates him. He has a temper, but saves his disdain until after Youji has lashed out. Natsuo is extremely protective of Youji, because they were made as a pair. If anything were to happen to the other half of Zero, Natsuo wouldn’t hold back his temper at all. He is also very curious- he will ask questions until he gets a desired answer; he isn’t afraid to ask socially awkward questions. But usually, Natsuo will follow Youji’s lead, following his partner’s statement with an agreement. Natsuo is the more complacent of the two, and lets Youji lash out first. However, Natsuo has a violent side. He isn’t afraid to hurt something or someone if they irritate him. For example, Natsuo and Youji kill a dog in the manga, because it is too noisy. If something displeases him, he has no qualms about getting it out of his way. He can be very mean-spirited and cruel if it pleases him. He likes to have fun, though, and enjoys being the person he is. Background Natsuo was left at an early age at a boarding school with an unlikely education. He never remembered his parents’ faces exactly, only shadows and words such as “you’ll be happier here”, and Natsuo had never cared for fake words of assurance, even at an early age. All of his known life he had grown up at this school, run by a vivacious woman named Nagisa. She never cared for Natsuo much, and always resented him more than other children his age. This caused him to tend to stay away from Nagisa and often to try and ignore her. Natsuo had never been able to feel pain, ever since he could remember. Not even heat or extreme cold could affect him- he didn’t have Goosebumps and didn’t sweat. He didn’t know what caused this affliction/blessing, but he liked not being disabled by a sprained ankle. Even though he knew it was bad, Natsuo would ignore injuries and often end up in bed because of it. In this way, he met Youji. Youji and he were both small, no older than five, when they both broke an arm and couldn’t feel it. Both were confined to bed by Nagisa, so they wouldn’t hurt themselves. They were immediately bonded to each other. They could never be separated after that- Youji would devise a scheme for climbing onto the roof and jumping off into the bushes, and Natsuo would follow willingly. The only thing they disagreed on was Nagisa- she favored Youji, almost as a little brother. One day, Nagisa became fed up with Youji and Natsuo and their stunts of bravery and daring. After a risky stunt involving nails, a watering can, and a five-year-old boy, she kicked them out into the streets, saying they could never come back. They were given a few nights of rest at strangers’ houses, but usually they were left alone to fend for themselves. But wherever they were, as long as Youji was there it was fine. Natsuo was happy living somewhere where they could pull their practical jokes and not get yelled at. When they were both eleven, Youji received a letter inviting him to Hogwarts. Natsuo thought that another school would be fun to try out- he loved to read, but only if it was exciting. But Natsuo’s letter never came. A few weeks later, Natsuo pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of a pair of Youji’s pants after he had left for school. Even though it was late in coming, it was Na'tsuo’s acceptance letter. Apparently, Youji had hidden it there to surprise his friend, and forgotten about it. Natsuo was happy that he could follow Youji to Hogwarts and continue making mischief, even if it had to be in smaller amounts. Relationships Friends Jomy Marcus Shin: 6th Year Gryffindor. He's almost like a replacement Youji to Natsuo, except for the fact that Jomy doesn't believe that hurting things can be any fun. Besides being kind of boring sometimes, he's a pretty good friend for Natsuo, and someone who can tell him what's right and wrong. Well, part of the time. They were BFFs in "The Road Not Taken" event, and probably still are. Recently, they pulled a massive Halloween prank along with Coraline and Kaoru. Jomy was also smashed up in the Quidditch game of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Despite that, Jomy still claims to be Natsuo's "father figure" and bakes cookies with him. Soubi Agatsuma: 7th Year Ravenclaw. They knew of each other before Natsuo started school, but he didn't realize that Soubi was actually kind of cool. Of course, Natsuo won't admit that Soubi is a bit of a big brother to him, since that would just be lame, but he likes the older boy. He spent part of the summer with Soubi and Mikami, and helped Soubi pull out of a depressed mood by slapping him across the face. They recently got drunk together, as a bit of a final bang before Soubi leaves Hogwarts. Mitsuki Koyama: 3rd Year Hufflepuff. They met when Natsuo was kind of looking for some friends (though he would never admit that he was looking in the first place). He hasn't decided whether she's cool or just sickeningly sweet, but he doesn't mind talking to her. He taught her some of the fundamentals of Quidditch, and was trusted enough to learn about her tumor, and her operation. He thinks that she'll still be Mitsuki, even without her voice, and offered to make a special code for her. Kaoru 5th Year Gryffindor. After assisting Natsuo and Jomy in the Halloween prank, Natsuo thinks of him as a pretty cool kid, one that would be enjoyable to be around in the future. Even if he's a Gryffindor. Ali Al-Saachez: 7th Year Slytherin. He's just as mean as Natsuo, and perhaps meaner. Natsuo thinks he's cool because he doesn't care what other people think, and he's pretty good at Quidditch to boot. Natsuo likes that Ali will play the fun, gory games that involve people bleeding with him. They're both beaters, as well, and enjoy talking about how much they're going to smash up the opposing team at the next Quidditch match. Ali is like the Quidditch slave driver. Acquaintances/Neutral Alfred F. Jones: 6th Year Gryffindor. Natsuo plays him in Quidditch, and thinks he's got a cool broom. But Alfred in Natsuo's mind is kind of annoying, and has a classic Gryffindor case of Leadership Syndrome. So they don't really talk much, but Natsuo always admires Alfred's broom while he's busy chucking Bludgers at people. Duo Maxwell: 2nd Year Gryffindor. Another Quidditch fanatic with a sense of Leadership Syndrome. Natsuo likes arguing with him about who will win: Slytherin or Gryffindor. Still, it's nice to have someone to talk to about Quidditch. Mitsuki Koyama: 3rd Year Hufflepuff. They met when Natsuo was kind of looking for some friends (though he would never admit that he was looking in the first place). He hasn't decided whether she's cool or just sickeningly sweet, but he doesn't mind talking to her. Yukio Hawatari: 2nd Year Hufflepuff. Someone who seems a little bit stupid in Natsuo's mind, and he likes teasing her about her crush on Ritsuka. Not surprisingly, he thinks that she's a little bit too sweet, and doesn't talk to her all that often. Still, Natsuo likes to be around her. On occasion. (dropped) Dr. Gregory House: Professor- Pre-Mediwizard Training. Natsuo thinks he's awesome, because he swears and talks about Monster Trucks. Natsuo's even thinking about taking his class someday, just because he seems so cool and Mediwizards get paid to inflict pain...or to heal people. Vash: Professor- Divination. Natsuo likes this class because Vash is so laid-back and relaxed. He thinks that Professor Vash is kinda cool, especially since he likes food and starts water fights on the front lawn. Fun Facts Um...I'll think of some and then get back to you!